One Woman Army - Porcelain Black
by CaptainAwesom3
Summary: Story about an oc of mine (Kennedy). Song, One Woman Army by Procelain Black.


One Woman Amy - **Bold Lyrics** -

I woke up tied in a chair in a very dark room with a bright central light over my head. I could hear voices in the darkness. I could see eyes as well.

With a flash of blinding white light, the darkness vanished. I was outside. I could feel a cold wind on my neck as I sat there. The eyes I saw were all from a huge horde of monsters. All with the same mark on the backs of their heads. A coffin with a smiling skull on it's cover. The skull seemed to be laughing.

 **I'm On The Battle Field, Like Oh My God**

I could smell smoke, so I looked down. I soon realized a small ring of fire that soon grew to an inferno had formed around me. The monsters have all left my side.

 **Knocking Soldiers Down, Like House Of Cards**

I could see a figure came walking through the smoke of the fire. A female figure. Tall and slim. Strong. The horde of monsters, as if on command, scrambled towards the figure. Hundreds of thousands of monsters. All after her. There was no way she could fight them all alone, but she did.

 **I'm A One Woman Ar-Army, Yes I'm A One Woman Ar-Army**

Kick after kick, punch after punch, she tore through them all. Blood everywhere. Skulls and bones. Tattered cloth from the flags that surrounded the hill I was on.

 **I Pull Up In A Matte Black Super Car**

 **Like Whitney, Yeah No Bodyguard**

Finally, out of nowhere, a huge demon appeared out of nowhere and looked directly at the girl. It had the same mark as the others did. She was covered in blood. I was surprised she was still standing after all that had happened.

 **I'm Gangnam Stylin' On The Bar**

I could hear insane laughter from behind me. The chair blocked my view, so I couldn't see who it was.

 **I Got It, I Bring All The Boys To The Yard**

I turned my head back to the girl. She was beautiful. Like nothing I've ever seen before. She had green and black hair with similar colored clothes. She wore a necklace that was in the shape of a power symbol.

 **If You See Me At The Club In Hollywood**

 **You Know I Bring That Detroit Hood**

The larger of the two fighters lunged forward at the girl with blazing fast speed. She ducked just in time. She smirked.

 **You Like It, And You Feelin' Good**

 **YouKnow That You Want It**

 **You Know That You Would**

 _Wow... Someone that can smile on the battlefield... That's a sight to see... Her speed and reflexes are unmatched by anyone I've ever met..._

 **Let's Rush Tonight**

Still on her feet, she turned and kicked the demon in it's back and killed it almost instantly. It fell with a earth-shaking thud. I instantly felt the heat of someone's rage from behind me. The leader came into my view. A devil by any other name is still a devil by definition. Strange music began to play.

 **The Music Is Still Playn'**

The girl came forward and spoke to the demon.

 **So Get Up And Fight**

"Kidnapping humans? Did you really have to resort to this? Just to see me again?"

 **You Know That You Want It**

 **You Know That You Would**

 _Wait... Does she know that monster?_

 **I'm On The Battlefield, Like Oh My God**

The monster smirked. "Well you have to admit, it was a good plan at the time..."

 **Knocking Soldiers Down, Like House Of Cards**

"Seriously?" She took a few steps forward, getting even closer to the demon. She looked like she was getting ready to fight.

 **I'm A One Woman Ar-Army, Yes I'm A One Woman Ar-Army**

"Well at least I got to see you..."

 **I Hit You With That Kung-FU Jackie Chan**

She smirked. "You do realize I have to send you back now, right? Kidnapping humans is against the monster code book..." She looked like she did this for a living.

 **Boom, Boom, Boom, Pow**

" Like I read that thing..." He got into a fighting stance. So did she.

 **I'm Super Fast**

The first thrown punch came from the demon. He swung and swung hard. She dodged just in time. When his hand hit the tree that was behind the green haired girl, the tree was uprooted.

 **High Heels, Big Deal**

 **I'll Kick Your Ass**

The second and third punches also came from the monster. His fists were so huge, they were like asteroids on his arms. She seemed to be teasing him as she had the greater speed and reflexes.

 **They're Gunnin', They're Runnin'**

 **And That Makes Me Mad**

Growing angry, the monster made a roar so loud, it reached almost every corner of the earth I'm sure.

 **If You Wanna Rumble, All You Gotta Do Is Ask**

From out of no where, more monsters appeared and launched themselves at the girl to no avail. She both dodged and defeated them easily like she did so before, but something was different now. Her right eye was... wait... Was that... fire in her eye?

 **I'm A Rude B*tch, Boy Can You Handle That?**

The fire seemed to grow with each hit she took.

 **I Love To Play**

 **But I Don't Really Need A Man**

 _Where have I seen this before?_

 **No Daddy, No VISA, I Got My Own Cash**

When she got close to me, I could see her face clearer. Her right eye had a power symbol instead of a pupil and she had small wings behind her ears. They looked quite large even for someone of her stature.

 **Let's Rush Tonight**

Up until now, she's only used her fists. I then see a flash of green light and a second or two later, her hand became a sword. Now, that's strange.

 **The Music Is Still Playn'**

The demon got even angrier at the fact that the girl was to small for him to even hit. That made me laugh a little, but since I was gagged, I couldn't laugh out loud. (Not that I'd do so anyway...)

 **So Get Up And Fight**

She finally fought seriously. After playing with the monster for quite a while, she started slashing at the monster. The fire in her eye was the largest I've ever seen. Blood began trickling down her face as she took a nasty hit from the monster's tail.

 **No Daddy, No VISA, I Got My Own Cash**

Like that mattered anyway...

 **I'm On The Battlefield, Like Oh My God**

The beast's tail swung again, only this time, She caught it with her hands. Not the best move in my opinion, But it looked like she knew what she was doing.

 **Knocking Soldiers Down, Like House Of Cards**

Right then, a whole other horde of monsters came from nowhere and threw themselves at the girl.

 **I'm A One Woman Ar-Army, Yes I'm A One Woman Ar-Army**

The green haired girl grunted as she held on to the monster's massive tail.

 **One, Two, Three, HUT! March If You Don't Give A F*ck**

Her hand changed forms again. This time to a gun like shape.

 **One, Two, Three, HUT, One, Two, Three, HUT! March If You Don't Give A F*ck**

She began firing green shot after green shot of energy at the horde.

 **One, Two, Three, HUT!**

The monster finally got free and landed a punch on the girl.

 **I'm On The Battlefield, Like Oh My God**

She was thrown quite a ways away from the monster, which surprised me due to her prior fighting.

 **Knocking Soldiers Down, Like House Of Cards**

She got up slowly as the punch caught her off-guard.

 **I'm A One Woman Ar-Army**

With blazing fast speed, she raced towards the beast and passed straight through it's heart, essentially killing it.

 **Yes I'm A One Woman Ar-Army**  
_

Song: One Woman Army

Artist: Porcelain Black

Times Played: Approx. 11

Cap: Yep. I did a thing. The girl he's talking about is Kennedy (Ken) And she's got a few abilities I'd like to explain right here.

ABILITY 1: (Super Speed) Ken was born with most of her powers (including super speed) when a small green ball of energy practically exploded inside of her. The doctors said she'd never survive, but screw the doctors. She defied the odds and now she's 16 years old.

ABILITY 2: (Super Strength) Ken gained this ability after she was nearly killed when she first used her powers. Under the careful watch of Master I, she trained under safer conditions. She harnessed her strength and became awesome.

ABILITY 3: (Sword Hand/Gun) ((Not really an ability, but close enough)) Made by her Aunt, Ken's spike bracelet can transform into a green energy sword when her hand is placed flat and into a gun when she makes a gun with her hand.


End file.
